


Unnoticeable

by Ventrium



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, College, Fluff, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Possible Season Two Spoilers, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventrium/pseuds/Ventrium
Summary: Status: HiatusMakoto and Haruka both head off to Tokyo for the University life. Everything seems to be as University life promises yet Haruka is noticing a change in Makoto. University life takes hold of them and both of them struggle to understand how they feel about each other.  A story of great struggle between love and lust.





	1. " Haru-chan cooked for me~ "

**Author's Note:**

> *A MakoHaru based fanfiction. I do not own Free! Iwatobi High School or any of the characters.  
> The point of this chapter is to set the stage, introduce the characters and show the readers where the pair are,what they are doing, and how they are currently handling life.  
> ** Eventual Smut, stay tuned.
> 
> \- This is not beta read. I am new here so I am not sure how that all works. If you see any mistakes feel free to comment them below!

It had been a full three semesters, which felt like three years to both Makoto and Haruka who had joined separate universities in Tokyo. After Makoto announced to Haru that he would be leaving to a university in Tokyo and once Haru realized what he would be doing with his future he decided to follow Makoto to Tokyo with his own intentions in mind. Makoto’s educational intentions were driven by his experience with working with children, studying grade school education as well as some classes that were usually given to pediatrician majors. Haru on the other hand was attending a university about an hour away from Makoto’s for their prestigious university swim team. Haru took very few classes compared to Makoto since he spent more time improving his swimming skills while still furthering his education. The two after high school decided to live together, not only for each other’s company but for their economic standing, moving away from their families wasn’t only hard on their friends but also their wallets.  
Their small apartment was comfortable for the two of them but inviting a guest would be awkward due to the lack of space. Haruka was offered free room and board at his university when he was awarded his full sports scholarship but Haru never told Makoto, he knew it would be hard for Makoto to live alone, let alone afford it so by living with Makoto it would be easier on him, not to mention he’d be able to see Makoto. Not being able to see Rei and Nagisa left an unsettling feeling in Haru’s stomach but Rin’s constant calls to Makoto and Nagisa’s constant texts to the both of them kept them updated enough to keep them from worrying.

_That Nagisa, always spamming us with photos and texts on the weekends._

Haruka sighed, lifting his head to glance up at the whiteboard at the front of the class where the teacher was pointing to the English words. This teacher was too eccentric, acting as though English was the most precious language in all the world. She reminded him of a certain coach that he hadn’t heard about in a while. Haru glanced out the window he sat next to, his bright blue eyes settling on a tree out in the courtyard with considerable shade beneath it. 

_It would be nice to sleep there.._

Haru thought to himself, barely paying attention to the rest of the lecture. The room was rather small compared to the rest of the classes at his university, most classes were large and could fit at least one hundred students. The room he was in was a separate building from the main university, the room could maybe fit forty students and it reminded him of regular high school classrooms. With the ‘ Easy - A ‘ classes Haru was taking it wasn’t surprising he was in a smaller room with less students. Students began to pack up and so did Haruka, there wasn’t a bell system like they had at his high school, students kept their own time and could leave a few minutes early if they didn’t disrupt the class. Once Haru was packed and walking out the door he felt a fire start to burn in his gut, a feeling he loved. Haru made his way quickly down the stairs of the building he was in, ignoring any waves from students which he had acquainted in past semesters. Haru could feel an itch within him grow stronger and with his stoic expression found himself staring at a beautifully gated pool. This is what Haru looked forward to every afternoon after his classes. Haruka took no time in swiping his card through the electronic reader and pushing through the gate, dropping his bag to the side along with his clothes, modeling his American Speedoos that he wore under his clothes. With no time wasted Haru was in the water, making three fast 50m laps before slowing down to a leisurely pace, noting to himself to retrieve his goggles and cap later.

......

Today was one of the longest days of the week for Makoto, it was nearing the evening and Makoto was in his fourth lecture and he could feel the sweat on the back of his neck collect. The large lecture room filled with students to the brim made the already warm season worse. Not only was he tired but the heat was getting to him, managing to scribble down some notes as the teacher spoke out loud to the students, making sure his voice reached every student, listening or not. Makoto was your average over achieving college student, keeping top grades but at a high price, a lack of communication with anyone other than Rin, Haruka, and his professors when he didn’t understand something. And even then he barely had time for them.

_I could really use a break to at least wash my face and neck, this stupid weather._

Makoto sighed out slowly, having a hard time understanding the math lecture, having gotten lost a few minutes earlier. It was nearly impossible to ask a question during a lecture, so if someone got lost they would have to ask the professor later during their office hours after class. Because of this Makoto knew that he would have to visit his professor after his last class of the day, he was grateful that his current class was his last for the day. Though he wasn’t looking forward to spending more of his time talking to a professor when he should be studying for tests coming up in the next week.  
The night seemed to drag on for Makoto but only seemed to end too soon for Haruka who was currently on his way back to his small shared apartment. Haru sat quietly on the bullet train, his stoic eyes out the window yet again, though it was too dark to see anything.

_Makoto was really stressed yesterday, even if he wouldn’t admit it. I’m sure he doesn’t want to worry me…_

“I’ll cook. “ Haru mumbled to himself on the train, hugging his backpack to his chest which rested in his lap, slipping his hand into it to grab a beaten up paper back which would keep him company on his way home. When he arrived at the station he took the local bus back to the apartment complex, giving a thankful gaze upon his apartment door. Even though their schools were an hour apart from each other, they chose an apartment that met half way which for them was perfect since they could live cheaply and still be able to attend their universities comfortably.  
When Haru entered the small apartment, he felt the smallest of smiles grace his lips. The apartment was clean, neat and smelled of comfort, if comfort had an odor. Quickly Haru dropped his backpack on the small love chair where Makoto usually studied, stripping down to his swimsuit, usually lounging in his swimsuit. It didn’t take long before Haru was in the small kitchen and wearing his dolphin patched apron, pouring water into their rice cooker which always made just the right amount for the both of them. It wasn’t a surprise when Haruka slapped two familiar fish fillets into a skillet, cooking them slowly. Haru left the food to warm as he freshened up in the apartment’s rather spacious bathroom which was probably made for someone elderly.  
When Haruka returned to the warm stove to continue cooking he felt slightly anxious, usually Makoto was home by the same time as he was, which was why he rushed to start cooking. Haru pushed aside his anxiousness and continued to cook the mackerel and once it was ready he placed the two fillets on one plate, opening the rice cooker, scooping out the warm rice and placing it on their one large serving plate. Haruka removed his apron and turned off the stove as well as the rice cooker, finding his seat by the fairly sized short table, looking down at the empty plates and glasses, the hot food wafting a wonderful smell and letting off steam. Almost as if on cue Haru heard someone jiggle the handle of their apartment door, feeling comforted by the struggle, knowing exactly who it was.  
Makoto entered with an apologetic look, his eyes closed, one hand on the door handle another holding his heavy backpack. Haru was silent and stoic yet his eyes were waiting eagerly for Makoto to open his eyes and see the meal that was made for him. When Makoto finally did open his eyes and analyzed what he saw at the table his eyes slightly widened and his lips parted in a loose O shape. " Haru..." Came a grateful tone from the brunette, which then produced one of his killer smiles, earning a soft glance away from Makoto's smile by the blue eyed teen. Makoto quickly closed the door then dropped his heavier backpack beside Haruka's before leaving to the restroom to wash his hands. In the privacy of the bathroom Makoto smiled bright, chiming quietly, " Haru-chan cooked for me~ " speaking to his reflection in excitement.  
Makoto soon returned to their little dining table, sitting on his knees in front of Haruka, shifting till he was comfortable. Haru was expressionless, picking up his thin metal chopsticks and a small serving plate, picking up what he wanted. Makoto had the most appreciative smile on his face as he did the same.

_Makoto must have really needed some comfort today.. cooking for him always seems to cheer him up._

Makoto bit into his piece of mackerel happily, never complaining when Haru cooked for him, even though in the past his mackerel obsession was always a topic of conversation. Haru was the first to speak, but not with his mouth. Whenever Makoto and Haruka met eyes they had a strange ability to speak without ever talking. Though to the blue eyed teen’s frustration, Makoto seemed to be the only one who could understand him and know what he was thinking. Haruka though, could never read Makoto’s eyes.

_How was school.._

The subtle look Haru gave explained everything to Makoto, noticing the faint friendly worry in his eyes. “ It was a long day, I’m sorry about coming a little late. I had no idea you would cook. I’m glad. “. Makoto paused to take a breath. Haruka kept eating but kept his eyes up on Makoto as he spoke. “ I had to stay after school with a professor again.. “ Makoto received another silent response from the other. “ My mathematics professor. “ He answered, receiving a nod from Haru. For the next fifteen or so minutes the two were quiet, enjoying each other’s company as well as the food. When they were done, Makoto was the one who picked up the dirty dishes, cleaning them in the kitchen with a handsome smile. Haru followed to help out, mumbling to the other, “ Do you have a lot of homework for tonight? “ Makoto gave a nod in the other’s direction, he knew Haru asked that question to know if he should wait up for him at bedtime. Though he knew Haruka would never admit to it if he ever confronted him about it so he always kept it to himself.  
When the dishes were cleaned and left out to dry Makoto gave Haru a grateful smile. “ Thanks for the meal Haru, I really appreciate it. “ Haru nodded rubbing his hands dry on a dry dish rag, his stoic eyes seeming to be asking the rag secret questions. Makoto wondered if Haru was trying to avoid eye contact but he didn’t push, leaving the small kitchen to retrieve his backpack. Haru followed the other out, sitting at the same table they were eating at before, watching Makoto sit beside him, dumping the contents of his bag on the table. A deep sigh came from the brunette as he buried his face into the piles of papers and folders in defeat. He did it every ‘ long ‘ day of school, trying to motivate himself by making himself sit in one place until he started to work. Haru pulled out his one page of homework, noticing Makoto’s frustration. 

_College changed him a little._

Haru thought to himself, ever since Makoto started college he had been more stressed, smiled less and had little time to be frivolous. Though since Makoto never complained Haru never tried to convince him to drop classes. 

_Maybe if I can distract him…_

Haru thought to himself and he gently tapped Makoto’s shoulder the the butt of his pencil. “ Maybe you can help me instead. “ Makoto lifted his head, cheering up instantly as well as seemingly interested. Haru felt like he accomplished his goal when Makoto was starting to use his hands to explain English to him. Makoto was much better at the English language than Haruka was, though Rin had them both beat put together. All the constant phone calls with Rin was slowly educating Makoto and he actually liked the language so he didn’t mind helping out with it. Haru’s expression through the tutoring was calm and his eyes were intent, not wanting Makoto’s excitement to disappear if he were to think Haru wasn’t listening.  
Once Haru was finished filling out the worksheet Makoto seemed to be ready to do his own work, putting Haruka at ease. “ I’m going to take a bath. “ Haruka spoke clearly, standing up from where he was sitting. Haruka almost added ‘ since you have a lot of work to do, I can take my time ‘ but drew back the idea of saying it since he didn’t want to discourage Makoto with a reminder of the pile of homework he had. Makoto gave Haru one of his obnoxiously sweet smiles before looking back down at his work, letting Haru leave to the restroom. Haru took no time stripping from his bathing suit, he actually wanted to shower, not just wade in the bath water. After Haruka showered he drained the tub and stepped out, opening up a small drawer that was connected to the counter and large mirror. Inside were several folded identical swimsuits that belonged to Haru. Haru slipped into a fresh pair, filling the bath with warm water, waiting for it to fill completely before getting in and spending a considerable amount of time just sitting in the bathwater, thinking to himself.  
Poor Makoto in the other room struggled to finish all of his homework, almost all of his textbooks opened to one page or another. After two hours Makoto had found himself with a headache yet still continued to work. Makoto heard the bathroom door open and Haru emerged wrinkly as expected, causing Makoto to smile, finding it amusing as to why Haru would stay in the bath so long. Haru walked over to him, wearing his bathing suit and rubbing his hair dry with a small towel. “ Sorry Haru-chan I won’t be done for a while.. “ He spoke with a small apologetic frown. Haru pouted at Makoto’s comment, “ Drop the chan already.. “ He huffed and he turned away walking to their shared bedroom, entering and then staring down at the two freshly made futons. 

_Makoto must have made them before he left._

Haruka thought to himself as he slid comfortably into his futon, laying on his side, staring at the door to their room. Since the two couldn't afford two separate beds they made peace with their own futons, which wasn’t really a problem to begin with. It took about twenty minutes before Haru could fall asleep, he had a hard time falling asleep without Makoto, he felt it was unfair that Makoto had to stay up so late at night whereas he could pretty much sleep whenever he wanted to. It was nearly midnight when Makoto entered the dark room, carrying a normal sized pillow in his left arm. Makoto squinted, looking for his futon and once he found it he carefully avoided bumping into and waking up Haruka.  
Makoto tossed the pillow down first, pulling the futon back and sliding into it, pulling the pillow to his side and resting his head beside it. Ever since Makoto was young he had a rather high body temperature using the pillow as something to cuddle with as well as cool his skin down when he felt too hot. Haru had complained about the pillow a few times, claiming it was something a child did but gave up when Makoto started sleeping on the floor itself to keep cool. Since Haru’s futon was adjacent to Makoto’s he stared at Haru’s sleeping back, holding his pillow close to his chest. “ Goodnight Haru “ Makoto whispered quietly over to the sleeping teen, not wanting to wake him up. Makoto felt one last smile grace his features before closing his eyes.

_School plus… **This** is getting to me..I need to do something about this.. Maybe my next break..Spring break…. yeah… _

With Makoto’s wandering thoughts he fell asleep, pressing his face into his pillow with a peaceful expression.


	2. “S-S-Souske!?!?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo receive guests at the most unwelcoming time!

Thursday morning Makoto was the first to wake up to his alarm, Haruka following suit. Both of them had to be up early, Haru for practice whereas Makoto just had early classes. Makoto looked a mess from his sleeping venture, hair frazzled and clothes turned uncomfortably the wrong way on his torso. Haru on the other hand seemed to have slept completely still, his hair hardly out of place as well as his clothes, in some situations like this one the pair looked like polar opposites. Makoto spoke up first, trying to motivate himself to retreat from the comfortable futon as he spoke. “ Morning Haru. “ came the handsome brunette’s husky words. Haru gave a suitable groan in response, sitting up like a zombie from a grave before standing up. “ You can have the bathroom first, I’ll make the food this time. “ Makoto added with a more excitable tone. Makoto wanted to treat Haruka to breakfast since Haru made dinner the night before, he knew Haru would appreciate it.

Soon the pair were in their respective rooms, either getting ready or cooking breakfast. Makoto started to make something simple so they could eat fast and clean up easily without needing to worry about being late for school. Haru didn’t take long in the bathroom, walking over to Makoto who stood over a hot stove with a pan in his grip. “ Eggs? “ Spoke Haru with his ‘morning’ voice which was a slightly lower pitch than his regular voice. Makoto nodded and he glanced in Haruka’s direction, finding himself blush faintly, surprised at how close the other was, Haru’s cheek nearly touching his shoulder. His eyes followed Haru’s hand which gently brushed over his own which held the pan. “ Let me do it as you get ready. “ Makoto didn’t have the energy to fight about it, not to mention the heart to. Makoto gave the other a bright smile and complemented him. “ You are too generous Haru. “ Though even as Makoto spoke the complement he was sure that Haru just didn’t want the eggs to burn if someone wasn’t watching them. Once Makoto made sure Haru safely had the pan in his hands he left to the restroom to get ready.

When Makoto was getting ready Haru looked around the kitchen to add something more to the eggs, briefly opening the fridge to check, pulling out a couple slices of cheese, nodding at the choice. Though in the brief moment he was looking through the fridge his eyes fell upon the mackerel he had stocked up. Haru placed the slices of cheese into the pan and he started scrambling the contents together, adding salt and all the while thinking of his beloved mackerel. It didn’t take Makoto long before he was back in the kitchen, taking control of the cooking once again. Makoto stared down at the pan and the new contents within and gave it a satisfactory nod. Haru stood beside Makoto for a moment longer, watching him cook before sitting at the table waiting patiently. Soon Makoto was bringing out a large plate of eggs, toast and two water bottles for the both of them, setting them on the table and taking his regular seat across from Haruka.

Both stared the food down quietly before Haru took the first jab at the food, picking some up from the main serving plate and placing it on his smaller one. Makoto found himself smiling, seeing Haru go first told him that he actually wanted to eat and that he wasn’t forcing himself. Haru’s eyes suddenly met Makoto’s, staring blankly as he chewed away, asking with his eyes, ‘Are you going to eat?’. From this Makoto realized he was staring and he nodded quickly, taking his share of food. It didn’t take long before both boys were done with their quick breakfast and putting on their shoes to leave. Both Makoto and Haru were sliding on their shoes in the doorway and Makoto found his mind wandering with a faint blush,

_,Don’t couples kiss at the doorway before parting ways?_

Makoto let out a hopeless sigh, smiling kindly at Haru before saying his gentle goodbye, leaving the apartment to catch his bus. Haru watched as the taller leave, locking their apartment and letting out a sigh. “ Boring. “ were all the words that slipped out of Haruka’s mouth directed at the door he was locking, reminding himself at how similar all the days seemed to be for him. He wanted something to change, he just wasn’t sure what he wanted to change.

\-------

Makoto let out a thankful sigh, resting his chin on the palm of his hand, leaning on his elbow, staring to the front of his class. Thursdays were some of Makoto’s easier days of college, less classes and they weren’t as much of a challenge. Makoto allowed himself to doze off a bit, staring at the professor ramble on about some trip he had with his wife. Makoto thought to himself about how significantly college had changed his outlook on perseverance and schooling itself. When he thought he would go to college he didn’t expect it to be such a challenge for him nor did he expect his life to only revolve around it. Though, through the constant studying and worry about his grades he began to realize over him how truly important certain things were to him. Once Makoto started college he was very similar to how he was in high school but after his second semester and the countless stories of student’s ruining their lives with parties and dating he began to seclude himself from everyone but Haru.  
\---  
Meanwhile Haru was already at morning practice, the thought of thursday's already seeping into him. Haru’s thursdays were rather boring to him since after practice he didn’t have classes till about three in the afternoon. All Haru could do was try and find some sort of way to spend his time without overworking his body in the pool. Haru had actually learned his lesson with staying in the pool too long, his first week on the team he didn’t have classes until the afternoon and he stayed in the pool all day, the toll it took on his body left him sick for three days. The amount of worry Makoto had for him was so intense Haru decided to never do it again. So in Haruka’s free time he would usually eat or spend time with a partnering swim team member.

Haruka wasn’t keen on making friends but one specific team member Kojaki Kentsuo had befriended Haru without him even knowing. Around the start of their first semester a new team member had joined and after the first week Kojaki nearly forced his friendship on Haruka. Haru didn’t have the energy to refuse since Kojaki never seemed to have ill intentions. Kojaki was tall and broad similar to Makoto with black hair that was longer than Haru’s, Kojaki could be a male model if he wanted to, but Haru would never admit it aloud. Haru was confused as to why Kojaki pressured himself to be friends with him so one day he asked him, and Kojaki’s response was one of surprise to Haru. It was a well-known fact that the new member Kojaki was second best on the team whereas Haru was the fifth, Kojaki had been watching Haru and told him that he saw potential in Haruka and wanted to see him excel.

Haru never had anyone offer to help him improve his swimming and his technique unless it was the coach, but Haru never refused any helpful tips Kojaki gave him. Haru didn’t look up to him but he appreciated every word he ever spoke to him. Kojaki really knew what he was doing in the pool and Haru was humble enough to always notice that. Though on this day after morning practice Haru was left alone in the pool with Kojaki spotting him. After Haru finished a few more laps he pulled himself out of the water, catching a small towel tossed at him by Kojaki. Haru started to pat his hair dry as Kojaki spoke up, “ Your times are seriously improving, I don’t know how you do it. “

Haru shrugged and he walked up to his bag which was rested against the gate that guarded the pool from outsiders. “ Wanna grab lunch? “ Kojaki spoke with a smile, stretching his arms over his head. “ It’s still really early. “ Haruka replied in a tone that sounded slightly irked. Kojaki chose to ignore Haruka’s irritation and he pressed his chest firmly against Haru’s shoulder, leaning his head down and letting out a childish whine. “ At least eat with me. Swimming makes me hungry. “ Haruka stepped away with an annoyed sound. Kojaki was as touchy and hungry as Nagisa but looked more like Makoto but with longer darker hair and brown eyes.

Kojaki was aware that Haru didn’t like to be touched or played around with but he never stopped, he was almost sure if he continued eventually Haruka would give in and ignore it all together. Kojaki wasn’t sure himself but he seemed to be drawn to Haruka in a way that his friends didn’t. Haru was different from most college students and when he was in the water he was like no other swimmer Kojaki had ever seen, Haru to him was a huge inspiration and he wanted to see Haru make it as far as possible. Not only that but Kojaki wanted to be there when Haru did make it, making Haru his personal rival and friend.  
“ I guess we can eat. “ Haru mumbled, patting his swimsuit dry still on his body. “ Awesome, we can get something at the cafeteria then! “ Kojaki added. “ I’ll go change. “ Kojaki quickly spoke before jogging to the men’s changing room near the pool. When Kojaki emerged from the changing rooms he found Haruka waiting for him near the exit of the pool gate already in his clothes. Kojaki never found it in himself to ask why Haru wore his bathing suit under his clothes; he just assumed it was some sort of lucky charm for the younger.  
Kojaki caught up to Haruka quickly, the two on their way to the university's cafeteria. Kojaki was the first to speak up between the silent pair, “ So how about the women swimming with us today? I think it was a really good idea that coach made them swim with us at practice today, it gave them some competition and I’m sure they wanted to impress us. And they did! “ Kojaki paused and he gently nudged Haruka with his elbow with a sly grin. “ I mean who's complaining? More for us right? I get tired of staring at built man ass before I’m up to jump; you know? It’s nice to see a girl’s ass once in awhile. “ No reply came from Haru, just a blank unamused expression. Kojaki made an obvious frown, as the two neared the cafeteria doors. “ Dude one of these days someone is going to ask you if you are gay with the amount of ‘ I don’t give a fuck ‘ reply of my talking about girl butts. “

_Geesh are all men like this? Nagisa isn’t.. maybe Rei.. definitely Rin but Makoto? Who cares.._

“ It’s not like that. I’m just not interested. “ Haru responded, sounding still irritated. Kojaki noticed Haru’s mood wasn’t getting any better, wrapping his large arm around the smaller’s shoulders. “ Hey, let me pay for whatever you want, I didn’t mean to piss you off bud. “ Kojaki smiled brightly as Haru pushed off the other’s hold. “ Mackerel. “ “ What? Again?? “ Haru gave the other small glare. “ Okay, Okay, I’ll get you whatever mackerel they serve here.. “ Kojaki gave in, feeling slightly obliged to cheer the other up.  
\----  
Makoto finished up with school before Haru since Haru stayed for evening swim practice so Makoto headed home first. A quick glance at his watch told Makoto that it was around one in the afternoon which made him sigh in relief, he would have plenty of time to finish his homework… or so he thought. Upon arriving Makoto started to prepare for dinner and put all the contents into a crock pot setting it to cook slowly so it would be done much later when Haru arrived. Another quick glance at his watch and Makoto sat himself in the small living room, doing his homework in silence, listening to the array of sounds from the busy city street outside.  
Nothing could prepare Makoto for the knocking at the door, quickly getting up to answer it, expecting the landlord, to his surprise instead of looking down like he usually did to everyone he had to look up to see a stoic or more so pissed expression from beautiful blue eyes. “ S-S-Souske!?!” The pitch of Makoto’s voice rose with his surprise, taking a few steps back. Out from behind Souske came red hair and a toothy grin stepping through the threshold, holding out a hand to Makoto. “ Rin?? “ Makoto added and took the other’s hand feeling the air escape from his lungs as he realized the situation.

_Visitors… seriously right now???_

The three sat around the small table as Makoto cleared his homework from it reluctantly. “ Wow, no offence Makoto but this place is way too small. “ Rin started looking around with a permanent disappointed look on his face. Sousuke on the other hand was keeping quiet to himself, slightly moping by Makoto’s reaction to him earlier. Makoto gave Rin an apologetic smile, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, sitting up straight. “ Well, Haru doesn’t seem to mind and I don’t care that much either, Haru only cares about the bathroom. “ Makoto tried to defend and Rin’s eyes widened when Makoto mentioned the bathroom. “ Bathroom?? Show me! “ Rin stood up walking towards the only hallway in the apartment, checking every room for the bathroom, this made Makoto feel slightly exposed, he wasn’t used to visitors, if he had known he would have cleaned. “ R-Rin! “ Makoto tried to stand but when he did Souske firmly gripped his wrist, holding him in place.  
Makoto was surprised at the other’s grip and at that moment Makoto was about to complain about the other holding him back both heard Rin yell from the bathroom. “ Holy shit this is huge! What do you guys bathe together or something?! “ Makoto gasped. “ R-Rin don’t yell the walls are thin! “ He groaned and he pulled himself free from Souske’s hold, walking to the bathroom and pushing Rin out with a soft sigh with a worried smile. “ P-Please just sit down, there isn’t enough room in here for a tour, you can look around later! “ Rin clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and gave in, taking his seat at the table again, receiving a relieved sigh from the already stressed Makoto. “ So why are you guys here? “ Makoto asked curiously, wanting to get the red heads attention off of their apartment.  
“ What the hell do you mean ‘ why are you here ‘, we are here to see you and Haru of course. You sound like you don’t want us here. “ Makoto fought the urge to say,

_Not right now, no._

“ Well I didn’t receive a text from you telling me you were coming. “ Makoto spoke with confusion, taking out his phone to double check his messages. When Makoto said this Souske’s eyes lit up, almost as if to ask ‘ since when did Rin text Makoto that often?’. Seeing the number of messages Makoto had received from Rin only made Souske less comfortable with their friendship. While Makoto was showing Rin his messages to prove he hadn’t received any text messages Makoto could tell by Souske’s line of sight and then expression thereafter made Souske uncomfortable about the messages somehow.  
Makoto began to wonder quietly to himself about Souske’s reaction as Rin spoke up. “ Of course you didn’t get any texts from me, It was supposed to be a surprise visit. “ Rin glared at the green-eyed male with ‘duh’ look on his face. Makoto gave a small smile and he gave up on trying to understand Rin’s rather rude logic. “ Well I guess since you both are here I will make larger portion for dinner, since Haru won’t be home till after practice. “ Makoto added as he stood up, heading towards the small kitchen.  
Rin and Souske spoke to themselves as they waited for Makoto to return after adding more portions to the crock pot. Once Makoto returned Rin was the one to speak first, “ Since we have to wait so long can you walk us around the area? “ Rin asked, his messy red hair catching a rather obvious stare from Souske who reached out and fixed it for him, receiving an irritated sound from Rin. “ Yeah, I guess I can show you guys the park around here..” Makoto though was slowly starting to see what was going on between Souske and Rin, though he was sure Rin had no clue.

_Souske likes Rin… Rin doesn’t seem to have a clue._

Makoto checked the crock pot before the three left the apartment, making sure the door was locked, walking them in the direction of the public park. It was almost painful to see how Souske obviously liked Rin, he even stood on the side of Rin that was closest to traffic. So if by some terrible accident a car would come at Rin from the left Souske would be in the way of the car, like a mother would do for her child. Makoto’s heart went out to Souske even though he was sure that Souske wasn’t a fan of his. Souske knew exactly how Makoto was feeling, maybe even worse with how oblivious Rin could be.

_Maybe I should talk to Souske about our similar problems, maybe we can come up with a solution!_

Makoto thought to himself optimistically. Makoto felt himself blush faintly, he didn’t usually admit to himself that he liked Haruka. To be more precise, Makoto never allowed himself to admit he liked Haru, not until last semester when he finally admitted it to himself. “ Hey, open the damn gate Makoto. “ Came Rin’s irked tone, knocking Makoto out of his train of thought, jingling around his keys to find the right key to the slightly public park which was only really allowed for the residents that lived around it.

_I wonder how Haru will react with these two here… I wonder if he will notice Souske’s intentions and might pick up on mine!_

Makoto smiled brightly, slipping the correct key into the gate, thinking to himself optimistically like he usually did.


	3. “ What do you mean we are going ice skating “

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haruka spend time with their guests. In this chapter you as the reader get to enjoy not only the slowly growing love story between Makoto and Haruka but also enjoy the loveliness of the group.

It was around four in the afternoon when Haru attempted to unlock the door to his shared apartment. It took Haru no time to unlock it and step inside, being cautious of the threshold. Once he was inside he could tell something was amiss, seeing Makoto’s homework pushed aside on the floor almost messily. This piqued some interest in Haruka, tilting his head and craning his neck around the hallway, looking for any sign of Makoto. Without calling out he checked every room before coming to the conclusion Makoto wasn’t there. After Haru used the restroom he found himself staring at the slow cooking crock pot in their kitchen, taking note that Makoto started dinner. Since there wasn’t any type of insinuation that Makoto would be home soon,(After waiting at least 20 minutes) Haruka came to the conclusion that Makoto was out and busy. Pulling out his rather cheap flip phone Haru dialed in the brunettes number, his eyes falling on each bold number with slight worry. Placing the phone to his ear Haruka waited for the other’s voice, each long ring making the wait more and more awkward. 

As Haruka waited for the other to answer the phone he went back to the slow cooking crock pot to check what exactly was for dinner that night. Right when Makoto picked up with an almost out of breath, “ Hello? Haru? ” Haruka noticed how much food was in the pot. He wondered what made Makoto put so much food in until he heard the red head’s annoyed grunt in the background. It was easy to depict the other’s voice even if it had been a year since they spoke. 

_It’s Rin… but still why so much foo…_

Again came another voice from the background of Makoto’s quick explanation of why he wasn't at the apartment which Haru wasn’t really listening to. “ When will you be back? “ Haru asked calmly, opening the lid of the beef stew, taking in a deep breath. It smelled pretty damn good, yet it didn’t have any mackerel in it, what a disappointment. “ Give me ten or so minutes Haru .” Makoto sounded exasperated and tired.

_Rin must have dropped by without telling Makoto, I certainly didn’t know he was coming. Who did he bring?_

“Oh, and Haru? Can you please set the table for four and make sure there is enough room for everyone to eat comfortably? We are on our way, sorry. “ With that Haru closed the rather dull colored flip phone.

Almost obediently Haruka began to make room for the two extra guests, stoically pushing back his hair to get it out of his face, considering tying it up. Haruka continued setting their small table up for everyone. Haru glanced at the time and noticed Makoto would be there any minute so he checked the crock pot to see if everything had cooked through and he picked it up with his teddy bear mittens. They had been a moving away gift from Nagisa, one yellow the other pink which suited the blond more than either Makoto or Haruka. Haru set the large crock pot in the middle of the table on top of a wooden cutting board so he wouldn’t ruin the table. As Haru was removing the rather ridiculously looking cooking mittens from his hands Rin swung the door open. Haru lifted his head to see Rin staring back at him with almost a leer, glancing down at the mittens before covering his mouth. “ Pfft!! What are those! “ Makoto rushed in behind Rin, looking rather intimidating compared to Rin’s smaller and shorter figure, looking around borderline frantically for whatever Rin was rudely referring to.

Haru made a disatisfied look before standing up and putting the mittens in the kitchen, his shoulders hung low. Rin walked into the kitchen behind Haruka, placing a hand on his shoulder, giving the other a toothy grin before exclaiming “ Hey Hey don’t pout I was just teasing. “ Haru responded with his same stoic expression, glancing at Souske who was eyeing Haru in a way Haru wasn’t used to. Makoto interrupted Haru’s thoughts as he tugged Rin gently away from Haru and to their small dinner table pointing down to the food. “ If you two are hungry I made dinner. “ Makoto pressured. Haru quietly sat down in his regular seat, Rin taking the one beside him with a huff, messy red locks covering his right eye adding to the ‘ huffy ‘ effect.

Once Makoto took his seat across from Haru and opened the lid, he glanced at the group of old friends, noticing their sitting pattern. Here they were, childhood friends all sitting together, one side in love with the other, the other side completely oblivious, what a strange outcome. Rin was the first to reach out for food and dump some into his bowl, followed by Souske who helped Rin, worried Rin would burn himself. Rin though, pushing away any form of help from the motherly Souske. Makoto watched and waited until it was Haruka’s turn to take some food, keeping his hands hidden so he wouldn’t be tempted to repeat what Souske did. Once Haru was done taking his portion Makoto took his, noticing everyone was waiting for him before eating. Makoto rushed and smiled at everyone as he placed his bowl in front of him, dipping his spoon into the stew, the rest following suit. 

Rin did most of the talking in the group, pointing his spoon at the person he spoke too, even if the entire group was listening. Haru didn’t feel comfortable with the surprise guests yet he was happy at the fact that Rin was loud. For once it wasn’t a silent dinner between him and the brunette. Haru was grateful that the the loud redhead was there, keeping the meal lively and different than the boring usual. Haru glanced at Makoto, seeing his smile, he could tell Makoto was enjoying the change as well. Suddenly Souske surprised everyone with a question. “ Since it’s late maybe Rin and I can stay over? “ The group fell silent, even the redhead found a moment to close his mouth. Makoto was the first to speak up, “ Well, we don’t have much room. You can see for yourself. “ Rin was next to speak, setting his bowl down. “ I can sleep on the couch, I don’t need much, Souske can sleep here if we move the table. “ Makoto’s lips tightened, Rin wasn’t wrong.

Silence stayed between all four until Haruka stood up with his empty bowl, leaving to the kitchen. Everyone watched as he disappeared and reappeared, all eyes on him. “ I don’t see any harm, we don’t have school on Fridays. “ This shocked everyone, even Makoto. Haruka would usually say no and avoid any type of circumstance where he would be uncomfortable. Makoto blinked and considered fighting back with Haru, to try and convince him otherwise but kept silent. Rin took the silence as a blessing and pipped up “ Guess that settles it! “ Makoto gave a deep sigh, glancing at Souske who didn’t seem to have an opinion on the topic.

The rest of the afternoon seemed to pass by slowly, everyone cleaning up for their surprise guests, moving furniture and taking out extra blankets and pillows. Once everything was taken care of the group of men sat on the couch; Rin taking control of the remote. Makoto mumbled over to Souske that this was the time to take a shower if he needed since Haru would probably take the opportunity which would take hours. Souske nodded in agreement, glancing at Rin who looked too occupied with the show he was watching to be interested in showering first so he left without a word to the group to the spacious bathroom.

Souske returned, wearing the pants he wore earlier, keeping his shirt off for comfort. Makoto was next to go, mentioning it to Souske to remind Rin that he could go after him or else he’d miss out. Souske nodded and took Makoto’s seat next to Rin to tell him. Makoto’s eyes lingered on Haru who seemed a bit bored with watching Rin’s ‘extreme’ shows. This made Makoto smile, Haru was trying to be nice, spending his time doing something he wouldn’t usually do. Makoto turned away and left to the bathroom, leaving the three to watch the television.

By the time Makoto returned from his bath he found Rin dead asleep on the couch, Souske beside him. Rin was slightly leaning on Souske, whereas Souske’s head was tilted back his height giving him practically nothing to lean his head on so the top of couch had to do. Haruka though was still awake, almost running over to Makoto, his eyes screaming ‘ They are sleeping so I can bathe right? ‘. Makoto let a chuckle escape from his lips, nodding towards the excited other. Haruka took no time before escaping the room to the bathroom, filling the tub. Makoto sighed, staring at the blaring TV which seemed to have gotten louder since he left. 

Makoto turned off the TV and glanced at the two sleeping. 

_If Souske was awake he’d be over the moon, but the idiot probably fell asleep first and missed out._

Makoto felt a chuckle rise in his throat but swallowed it down and glanced back to where the restroom was, thinking about the water bill he would have to pay. It was already such a large water bill because of Haru’s excess water use every day. Allowance wasn’t going to keep covering their bills for much longer. Makoto glanced down at the mess of blankets on the ground, wondering if he should wake up the pair so they could sleep properly. Makoto reached out to Rin and gently shook his shoulder, making the redhead stir in his sleep. “ Rin, please wake up. “ Makoto mumbled. Rin took a long minute to respond before lifting his head from Souske’s shoulder and stretching. Rin blinked at the black screen on the TV and then looked back up to Makoto for an explanation.

Makoto gave the other an understanding expression, pointing at the bathroom with his thumb. “ After I took a shower I found you and Souske asleep so Haru went ahead… It might be awhile before you can take one if you still wanted to. “ Rin replied with a disappointed look, more likely for Haru. “ Well, guess we should just go to bed then..” Rin mumbled, seeming to think about something. Makoto noticed how much Rin seemed to ponder his choice and it concerned him, it was as if Rin had something planned. Makoto wasn’t given enough time to think about it since Rin’s next move surprised him. 

Rather roughly Rin shoved Souske forward and off the couch, watching the taller fall into the bundle of blankets and pillows. Souske blinked awake, staring up with a rather surprised expression, noticing Rin smirking down at him. Makoto took a step back, surprised at Rin’s actions; if Rin was a girl the scene would look like flirting to him. Souske grumbled but seemed accustomed to such actions since all he did was then curl up into the provided blankets and close his eyes. “ Perfect. “ Rin spoke smugly and waved for Makoto to leave. Makoto blinked confused but then understood, the two would be going to sleep.

Makoto quickly left the dining room, knocking on the bathroom door on the way to the bedroom. He leaned again the door, talking against it. “ Hey Haru? Everyone is going to bed so just come to bed when you are done. “ Makoto listened for a response and smiled lightly when he received a small groan, telling him that Haruka heard him. Makoto left without lingering, finding his futon and climbing into it, keeping the lights off in the room. Makoto quietly stared at the door to their room before falling asleep.

The next morning Haruka woke up first, having woken up in his swimsuit.

_I must have forgotten to take it off after my shower.._

The stirring from Haru waking up also woke up Makoto who immediately started to stretch. Haru glanced around, he could feel something was off, not about Makoto but the apartment itself. Haru looked back to Makoto to see if he noticed it as well but Makoto was oblivious. Then both of them heard it, the young very feminine voice of Nagisa in their dining/living room. Both swimmers jumped to their feet, Makoto slipping on his futon with such force that he fell forward on his knees, groaning. This caused a loud sound and then the sound of eager footsteps ran at them from the hallway. Haru turned towards the door and then looked back at Makoto with an almost pained expression.  
Not three seconds later Nagisa’s arms were wrapped tightly around Haruka’s waist. Haru was watching at Makoto was trying to stand, who caught a glimpse of the blond locks that were pressed against Haru. “ N-Nagisa? What are you doing here? “ Then came a wide toothy grin from the threshold of the door, waving innocently at all three. This made Makoto’s features fall into slight irritation. Nagisa spoke up with a happy chime. “ Rin and Souske said you all had a surprise for my birthday! “ 

_Oh god, I forgot Nagisa’s birthday_

Thought Makoto who seemed more surprised than Haruka, finding his feet finally. Makoto glanced at Rin again with a small glare, what surprise had Rin been planning. Haru gently pushed off Nagisa who seem unfazed from the rejection and ran over to Makoto who instead welcomed the clingy younger. Rei wasn’t far behind, stepping through the threshold, shoving his glasses further up his nose with a slight smirk. “ Hahah! Of course! And this surprise is truly marvelous! “ There it was, the words of Rei. Makoto grimaced and turned to face Rin, gripping his arm and tugging him into the bathroom after sliding out of Nagisa’s grip.

“ What is the surprise Rin.. “ Makoto spoke with an irritated tone Rin gave the other a wary smile. “ yo yo yo Makoto chill out, we were going to take Nagisa to the ice skating rink here! I wasn’t sure if you guys forgot but we thought Nagisa would like it. “ Makoto nodded at the plan, agreeing to how fitting it was for Nagisa. “ You could have at least warned us.. “ Rin rubbed the back of his neck and then glanced at the bathroom door which was opened by Souske. Makoto stepped out from the bathroom and to Haruka’s side. “ Yeah, we should get dressed for it.” Makoto gently pushed the younger out of their bedroom. “ Get out first. “

The extra four escaped to the dining/living room leaving the two alone in their bedroom. Haruka blinked at Makoto, who flipped on the light to their room and walked over to his dresser. “ Put on something warm. “ Haru slightly glared at Makoto. “ Where are we going? “ Makoto huffed at Haru’s lack of interest in celebrating Nagisa’s birthday. “ Somewhere with lots of water Haru.. but you have to dress warm okay? “ Haru’s eyes seemed to light up with the news of water. Quickly Haru got ready, pulling on some jeans a black V-neck and a pull over hoodie that made him look buffer than he really was. Makoto was nearly done as fast as Haruka was, wearing jeans and a plain gray t-shirt with a much warmer coat that looked as though it could be from New York city.  
Haruka stared at Makoto slightly confused, wondering if such a heavy coat was really necessary. Makoto pulled open the door to their bedroom and walked out to the group of boys groaning about how small the apartment looked with all of them crowded on the floor and the couch. “ Let me grab my wallet and then we can leave.. “ Makoto groaned, disliking so many people in their apartment all at once, it was an accident waiting to happen. Haruka found himself sliding between the bodies to the front door, opening it for everyone to leave. First was Rei and then the rest. Once Makoto grabbed his wallet he escaped the now lonely apartment, locking it behind him.

The group followed Makoto like a pack of lost puppies since Makoto knew the area the best, standing at a bus stop with his head buried in a small travel book. Makoto led the group into a bus and each pair sat together on the way to the ice skating rink which both Haru and Nagisa were unaware, possibly even Souske. Upon arriving at their second stop Nagisa was permanently attached to Rei’s arm and Souske looked more bored than usual. Makoto waved to his group of pups, leading them down a couple of streets until they caught their next bus. Haru’s excitement was slowly starting to disappear, Makoto could tell, starting to feel rather discouraged.

Once the group arrived at their destination both Haruka and Nagisa stared at the sign above the large building as though they were reading another language. Not a moment sooner and Nagisa darted into the building with Rei running after him, Makoto and the rest jogging behind. When the rest walked in they found Rei paying for their tickets, Nagisa already putting on his rental skates in earnest. Nagisa was practically singing in joy from the idea of ice skating, staring at the group with his beautiful pink eyes.

Through Nagisa’s excitement, the group began to cheer up and start to get excited for the rather new experience. After everyone had their skates on and Rin surprisingly holding Nagisa back to wait for everyone they all waddled to the rink. Rei had the most trouble walking on ice skates, Nagisa rushing him. It was then that each member of the group was in a line to hop onto the ice and the first person in line was Nagisa, itching to grind his skates against the ice.

**Author's Note:**

> * Speedoo - A joke I made off of the American bathing suit brand ‘ Speedo ‘.  
> Please be sure to let me know if there are any errors.  
> Please leave a comment, I take reader's opinions into consideration, it also helps inspire me to keep writing.


End file.
